1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a technology for generating reverberation sounds for a variety of music sounds such as performance sounds of musical instruments and singing voices.
2. Prior Art
Apparatuses are known in which a reverberation sound is artificially imparted to an input sound. In such apparatuses, it is a general practice that an impulse response is measured beforehand in an acoustic space such as a concert hall, and a convoluting computation based on this impulse response is applied to the input sound, thereby generating a reverberation sound. In addition, configurations have been proposed in which such various characteristics associated with the reverberation sound as reverberation time and frequency characteristic can be changed. For example, patent document 1 indicated below discloses a configuration in which a plurality of impulse responses having different characteristics are prepared and any one of these impulse responses is selectively used, thereby appropriately changing reverberation sound characteristics.
Patent document 1 is Japanese Patent publication No. Hei 5-47840. The related description is presented on page 4 of Patent document 1.
In the above-mentioned configuration, however, numerous impulse response data must be prepared, thereby causing a problem of increasing the scale of a storage unit for storing these data. To avoid this problem, the amount of the impulse response data may be decreased but at the cost of rough or coarse tuning of the reverberation sound characteristics, resulting in the inability to finely tune these characteristics.